Smile Yell
is an image song sung by Kudo Mayu and Ikeda Aya. Lyrics |-|Romaji= (tarinai toki) (takusan no egao) Kitto makenai! (We can fly up! Never give up!) Sumairu ēru wo (faitoō!) Min'na de okuru yo (Wish for you) ima todoketai (My voice, My hope) Kagayaku mirai wo (rettsu gō!) Imēji shinagara (Smile for you) sā mitsukeyou Mae wo muite ganbaru tomodachi ni Sotto ōkina ai no pawā wo okuritai (butsuke aeba) (yūjō no kōdo) "Daisuki" no oto (We say "cheer up!",Let's go my friend!) Sumairu ēru wo (faitoō!) Issho ni utaou (Sing for you) hora tsumabīte (Your dream, Your heart) Naritai jibun ni (rettsu gō!) Akusesu shiyou yo (Smile for you) sā kakedasou Don'na toki mo ōen shiaou ne! Zutto pīsufuru na hāmonī wo kanadetai Min'na no omoi ga min'na no inori ga sō shinjite iru Sumairu ēru wo (faitoō!) Min'na de okuru yo (Wish for you) ima todoketai (My voice, My hope) Kagayaku mirai wo (rettsu gō!) Imēji shinagara (Smile for you) sā mitsukeyou Mae wo muite ganbaru tomodachi ni Sotto ōkina ai no pawā wo okuritai |-|Kanji= 明るい笑顔ってまるで　お日さまのミニチュアみたい あたたかくてまぶしい　ワクワクが生まれてくる 優しい笑顔ってまるで　お星さまのささやきみたい シュンとしちゃう気持ちも　包みこむの 元気 勇気 足りないとき(足りないとき) 思い出してね　たくさんの笑顔(たくさんの笑顔) きっと負けない! (We can fly up! Never give up!) スマイルエールを(ファイトオー!) みんなで送るよ(Wish for you) ひとつひとつ　願いこめて　今　届けたい (My voice, My hope) かがやく未来を(レッツゴー!) イメージしながら(Smile for you) 昨日よりも　すてきな今日　さあ　見つけよう 前を向いて　がんばる友だちに そっと　大きな愛のパワーを　贈りたい 明るいおはようの声が　空より高く響く朝 心と心つなぐ　キラキラの虹かけたら 優しいおやすみの声が　海より深く溶ける夜 思いやりの気持ちが　伝わったよ 本音　本気　ぶつけあえば(ぶつけあえば) ふいに見つかる　友情の和音(友情のコード) “大好き”の音 (We say“cheer up!”,Let's go my friend!) スマイルエールを(ファイトオー!) いっしょに歌おう(Sing for you) ひとりひとり　違う夢を　ほら　つまびいて (Your dream, Your heart) なりたい自分に(レッツゴー!) アクセスしようよ(Smile for you) 明日じゃなく　今日やるんだ　さあ　駆け出そう どんなときも　応援しあおうね! ずっと　ピースフルなハーモニーを　奏でたい みんなの想いが　みんなの祈りが この世界を　ひとつにする　そう　信じている スマイルエールを(ファイトオー!) みんなで送るよ(Wish for you) ひとつひとつ 願いこめて　今　届けたい (My voice, My hope) かがやく未来を(レッツゴー!) イメージしながら(Smile for you) 昨日よりも　すてきな今日　さあ　見つけよう 前を向いて　がんばる友だちに そっと　大きな愛のパワーを　贈りたい |-| English= Like a miniature star, my smile shines brightly A warm and dazzling excitement is born Like a star, my smile is full of kindness The seasons and my feelings are wrapped up as one Though there are times when our energetic courage is not enough (Not enough) We still have the memories of these many smiles (Many smiles) We will never lose! (We can fly up! Never give up!) Smile Yell (Fight!) Everyone will send (Wish for you) Their wishes and one by one, to be delivered (My voice, My hope) To the shinning future (Let’s go!) Let’s locate the image (smile for you} Of a better yesterday and a brighter today With my friends, I will face it and try my best While secretly sending out love’s power From the bright sky, a voice calls out Good Morning, it continues to echo throughout the fight Our hearts and minds are connected by a sparkling rainbow As destiny calls out a gentle Good Night, I begin to melt And the feelings of compassion begin to move through me With these honest feeling that are bouncing around (Bouncing around) We have discovered the beat of friendship (Beat of friendship) Along with the sound of “I love you” (We say "cheer up!",Let's go my friend!) Smile Yell (Fight!) With each song (Sing for you) We will be able to pluck out different dreams (Your dream, Your heart) I want to become the me I want to be (Let’s go!) Let’s access (Smile for you) The today and the tomorrow We will support you at all times! For I want to play a peaceful harmony forever With everyone’s feelings and prayers All of us can once again believe in this world Smile Yell (Fight!) Everyone will send (Wish for you) Their wishes and one by one, to be delivered (My voice, My hope) To the shinning future (Let’s go!) Let’s locate the image (smile for you) Of a better yesterday and a brighter today With my friends, I will face it and try my best As we secretly send out love’s power Audio Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs